


Escape

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Betrayal, Eight Days Story, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Slaves oppression, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An alternate universe where slaves are sold out for their bodies. A slave named L, has been sold to a handsome customer, named Light Yagami, for a 'week'. . .





	1. A Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> L is 28 , Light 21 and Mikami is 26 years old. So ... enjoy?

I traced my index finger in the dirt on floor, scrawling ‘happy birthday, L!’ Not that birthday mattered to me, instead the way my life was passing in this dark dungeon, nothing did. It was not even worthy of being called life but a mere intake and exhale of breath. I don’t even get to know what date it is, instead what month of the year is going on. Life just kept on passing away on its own, time gradually slipping away.

I just got to know about the date as a deal was done in front of me; a deal to sell off a slave confined to my left, to a big bulky man for a night. Though I wasn’t the one to complain about looks, but the man was… someone you wouldn’t wish to give a second look. His face was completely charred and distorted. And poor Stephen was trembling with fear, afraid that a stranger (one with the most repulsive face) was about to fuck him for the whole night.

We were considered lucky if we ever get a customer with normal looks not the one whose face would just scare shit out of us or not the one who would beat us to death. For, there was no law for slave rights’ protection. Instead, according to law, they were master’s property, yes property! And the Master had complete right over their body, soul and life. If they wished for us to live, we did and if not, we were as good as dead.

And for slaves selling corporations, we were just commodities; a source to earn revenue, otherwise they would dispose us off to any prostitution institute. Well, there wasn’t much difference except for the fact that over there people were sold dirt cheap.

I can’t thank heaven more for not making me attractive enough for them, so at the age of twenty eight, I was still a virgin. No one ever bothered to waste their money on me. I have been locked in this cell for years, never seeing anything but darkness.

Light beams infiltrated the dungeon, dimly lightening it as the workers came down, holding a torch. ‘A customer at this time?’ Every head turned toward the entrance. As I couldn’t see the person , I observed the reaction of other slaves in opposite cells. They were gaping, eyeing the said person in awe.

And then my glance met the sight of a young, handsome man, neatly dressed in an expensive suit. His chiseled face was set in a stern expression. And a crew of workers was buzzing around him like bees around a hive. And then . . . his golden hued eyes met mine. For a moment, time stood still. Everything was a blur except for him. I didn’t even realize that I was holding my breath.

There was something about his look or the way he carried himself that gave him a godly aura. He turned his eyes away, said something to a worker in hushed manner and then left.

As soon as he left, everyone shot each other a questioning look that what a handsome man has to do with the slaves when he can get any free man or woman. And soon everyone started talking about how good looking he was, admiring his single feature.

“I wonder who he will choose.” The boy who gets the most customers said, a dreamy smile playing on his lips. I couldn’t help but wonder the same.

* * *

 

It was around noon. I didn’t sleep for the whole night, not only because that being an insomniac, I don’t need it, but also due to fact that it was rather uncomfortable sleeping on a concrete floor. Not to mention that the whole place was infested with rodents and insects.

I stretched my body and wriggled my toes, every joint made a cracking sound. Today, they have skipped the breakfast. Well, what they usually give can hardly be called a breakfast. Just some dried crumbs of bread, along with water to swallow it down the throat.

My stomach started grumbling nosily. I ruffled my hair to distract my mind from hunger, but it didn’t do any good. I have no idea that how I have survived this long over here. One week after when I arrived here at the age of ten, I was sure that soon I will die out of boredom.

That is the reason that the most slaves here were satisfied doing what they were destined to do, rather than getting your mind fucked my boredom. But my personality severely clashed with what fate demanded from me; an absolute submission. So I refused to accept this as a purpose of my life.

They all were eager to know whom the brunette will choose. They wouldn’t have dreamt of having a customer as handsome as he was.

If something happens, it would be forced. I refuse to accept my fate as someone’s slave and sit here, waiting for my master to fuck me.

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn’t hear the footsteps advancing towards my cell. Then the boy in the next cell exclaimed lowly, “It’s him!” His eyes gleamed with excitement. I could tell that it was Light. And it was!

As much I hate to tell, anticipation crawled up my spine. And when he stopped in front of my cell my heart froze in my chest. He was looking dead straight towards me, his gaze piecing through my soul.

A worker unlocked the door and read out the deed loud:

“Slave number 422, L, aged twenty eight, without any physical disability, is being sold to Mr. Light Yagami against a cash payment of seven hundred dollars in advance for a week.”

 _‘A week?’_ my heart was now in my throat suffocating me.

“Come L!” he said as he moved towards the stairs. His tenor voice sent a bolt of electricity to my body, making me shiver. _‘Get hold of yourself L!’_   I mentally scolded myself.

I don't know what was causing this behavior. My inexperience, inherent fear of the unknown or the fact he was the most gorgeous creature I have seen.

As we headed towards the exit, I could feel the weight of the glances of everybody on me. They all were gaping in disbelief.

As we exited the building, for after such a long time, fresh air hit my face and sun beam warmly brushed against my cold skin. It was such a foreign feeling to me.

Light got into black mustang and I slipped into the seat beside him. He started the car and pulled it on the main road. His every movement had an indescribable suave charm, and despite all of my observational abilities, I couldn’t point it out that what made them so elegant and decent.

In day light, I could have a better look at him. This time he was wearing a black fitted T-shirt that gave him much younger and casual look. The pitch blackness of his dress contrasted well to his deeply tanned skin and ocher eyes. His hands were stretched, making his every tantalizing curves prominent. Though, not very muscular they looked so strong.

Something coiled in my stomach and I had to tear my eyes away. I didn't dare to look at his face, his eyes, his lips-

_'No! You shouldn't be thinking like this! Respect yourself L. Remember, you mean nothing to him. Just a fuck toy. A mean for satiating his pleasure.'_

The ride was silent. We were now on the high way. I lowered the car window as cool air rushed in, hitting my skin. I enjoyed the temporary feel of freedom as a gust of wind blew my already wild hair in all directions. Closing my eyes, I savored the feel of air brushing every strand of my hair. I even shook them further to dishevel them.

Then there was a sudden jerk as Light yanked the steering to the right. The car lurched around the blind corner, making a sharp screeching noise, as we missed the truck on our left slightly by inches.

After a few seconds, when I remembered to breathe, I look towards Light who was also taken aback by the abrupt movement but again got the firmer control over steering.

“Sorry!” He mumbled lowly in an embarrassed tone.

 _'Hun? That was a new one!'_ I don't think that in the whole history of slavery, any master would have apologized for his action.

There were no pleasantries involved between them. Usually master would take a slave home and just fuck him whole night, to make most of the money they paid.

Blood started rising to my cheeks as my mind crossed this line of thought and I looked away praying that Light wouldn't notice this.

 

The rest of the ride passed in a silence. Both of us avoided each other’s eyes. At last, we reached his house which was a large one, having an elegant design and decor. He called for a servant and asked him to guide me to my room.

_‘My personal room?’_

"Meet you later L!" the way my name rolled from his tongue made my heart flutter and for no reason it sounded too intimate.

He gave one last prolonged look at me before again leaving in his car. As soon as he left, a strange disappointment filled me. So shaking it away, I followed the servant to... oh yeah my room.

 

The room wasn't like something I was expecting. It was spacious and no need to mention neat. There weren't many things except for a bed, table rug and empty shelves.

After escorting me to my room the servant left me on my own. Without wasting the time I freed my feet from strapped sandals and proceeded towards the bed. My feet landed on something really soft. I looked down, to find it was a rug. I wriggled my toes in it, feeling its softness. The soft fur grazed my skin gently, tinkling it.

After playing a bit with the rug I went towards the bed, it was neatly done. Its softness engulfed me and I realized that how easy it was to sleep here. I buried my head in a fluffy pillow, cuddling other to my chest and soon my eyes begin to close and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

After wakening, I took a bath and then I was served with a lavish dinner. For a while I could almost forget that I was a slave.

It was nine now. I haven't seen Light since he dropped me here. And as the night approached, anticipation rose inside me that he would be here at any time now.

Anticipation, anxiety, nervousness - they all mingled together. Fear crept inside me thinking that what he would do. Would he be rough? Will he hurt me? Dozens of questions struck my mind.

His beautiful face flicked in my mind, his golden eyes filled with desire and lust staring directly at me. A look that could take anyone's breath away. His pristine brown locks fell over his eyes as He leaned forward so all I could focus on was his kissable pink lip. I wanted to move forward and lick –

 _‘Ugh!’_ I threw the pillow across the floor, utterly frustrates at myself. Why he had to be so handsome? Was it sort of joke of fate to prove that indeed I do have a nature of a slave, that I like being controlled?

Why he couldn't be ugly just like the customer that came yesterday so that I could hate him with passion. And hate every idea of him kissing me, touching me, fucking me.

  
_‘Oh god!’_

  
I threw my head on the bed. My mind torn between jarring emotions. I was anxious and excited at what was to come and in other hand I was angry that I had to be a slave that anyone could fuck me. 

  
Then there were footsteps coming towards my room. I froze in my place as I realized whose steps it must be.

  
_‘Oh my... !’_


	2. Unexpected

The door creaked open. I didn’t dare to look toward doors, instead I cast my eyes away, fixing it on the wall.

A moment later door closed and the footsteps advanced towards … the table? Confused, I looked up, and saw a long haired man, dressed in a trench coat. I watched him in confusion, not understanding what was happening.

He turned the chair so now it faced me, as he got seated in it.

“How do you do, L?

 “How do you do.” I replied, carpeting the curiosity that was crawling inside me.

“I am Mikami Teru! I, Light and Higuchi are partners in business. And I’m here to discuss the terms of your engagement as … as a temporary employee. So did Light tell you anything?”

_‘Temporary employee? What was going on?’_

I shook my head in response. 

“I see!’ He paused and adjusted his spectacles on his nose. “Well, we own a shipping line or Japan’s largest shipping line to be specific.”

He paused to ensure that I have understood the information. I nodded so he continued.

“So recently we have a large consignment imported from Australia but we were running short of workers therefore we decided to hire some temporary employees for unloading purpose.”

_‘Oh. They wanted me as a worker, not as a…’_ There were conflicting thoughts and emotion inside my mind relief, confusion, curiosity and … disappointment?

“What your job entails is that you have to unload the goods from containers to warehouse. I will further explain your job specifications, once we get there. So from tomorrow, you will be required to join the work and I will expect you to rise at seven o’clock. Any question?”

I shook my head.

“Good then. Meet you tomorrow, L!” he rose and went out of the room, closing the door behind, leaving me to my thoughts. 

There was something strange with these people, they were treating me like… at least not like a slave. 

I repeated the conversation with Mikami in my mind again and again, embarrassed with myself that I assumed that Light would have anything to do with me.

 ‘What did you think, that someone as handsome as him will choose you even for one night?’ My mind jabbed at me in a contempt, increasing my agitation. I just wanted to erase it all from my memory in some way, to get rid of these unsettling emotions.

‘Why were emotions so difficult to handle?’

I buried my head in the pillow trying to sleep, but it seemed even sleep was not merciful enough to provide me escape from my predicament.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was still blazing angrily but at least not as much as it was at noon. The weather was humid, not at all a suitable condition for working. Under the direct rays of sun, we worked continuously, lifting heavy cartons on our backs to the dock, which was even more humid without any ventilation system. 

Sun rays were now scorching my skin, sweat dripped from my forehead falling into my eyes, blurring it even more. Then everything started to darken until there was a total darkness in front of my eyes. I tried to open them wide but all I could see was pitch blackness. Panic started seep inside me. ‘ _Am I losing my vision?'_

“Hey you okay?” I heard someone saying. 

Then gradually my vision returned and I could see a boy bending in front of me. Taking in the surroundings I realized that I was in a dock, seated on a carton. _‘How did I come here?’_

I looked at the boy who was extending a water bottle in my direction. Bringing the bottle to my lips, I quickly gulped down the water. I could feel weakness, like someone has drained out energy from my body, leaving it fragile. Though it was humid, I felt like wind was hitting my body, making the sweat on it to evaporate and leave coolness behind. 

“Hey relax here a bit! And don’t worry about Mikami, he is a good guy.” He smiled and went off.

I sat there feeling a little groggy. After five minutes when I started feeling better, I stood up, still unwilling to start the work. My glance fell on glass window, showing my reflection. I moved towards it and noticed that my hair were more wild than ever, spiking at odd angles. 

Then out of the blue, the car scene replayed in my mind, when I was shaking my hair and Light lost the control over steering. ‘ _Did he get distracted because of it?’_ That was indeed a plausible reason because I don’t see any other reason for him to be embarrassed about it afterwards.

I quickly reprimanded myself for making such a stupid assumption. _‘Why every time, I have to end up thinking about him?’_

My musing and self-introspect ceased when someone called from behind.

“I hope this work is not too much for you, L!” I stilled when I recognized the tenor voice.

 I don’t know why my body becomes alert and conscious about everything, whenever he is around. My heart, ready to fly away from the chest in any moment. Collecting myself I turned around and took in his appearance. As usual, he was dressed in nothing less than perfection.

“No it’s fine.” I replied in my passive tone.

He came towards me until he was few steps away.

“Hmm … so why not working?”

_‘Oh! So all he was concerned was that why I wasn’t working.’_

“I was just about to.”

“Tch I am not asking that why you aren’t working but rather what is the _reason_ that you aren’t.”

Though I understood the meaning but I don’t know why I pretended that I didn’t. “It means same!”

He took a step forward, smiling. “Oh it doesn’t!”

He was close now. And I could see every detail of his face. His perfect jawline, his eyes covered with long eyelashes, his perfect nose but I didn’t dare to look at his lips. Still, my heart beat paced up involuntarily. 

There was an awkward silence. I didn’t know what to say, so I didn’t. Then I felt a warm hand cupping my cheek. I eyed him in confusion.

His face had a concerned expression on it as he rubbed my cheek. “You are having a sunburn, L.” 

Well I didn’t notice that before. Like it matters to me, anyways. _‘Good, at least now my skin would have a color.’_ I thought.

“Next time do apply a sun screen before starting work.” He commanded and I realized that for some unknown reason, I couldn’t say no to this man. But still I didn’t want to immediately comply with his demand.

“I don’t have any.” He scowled in annoyance and I felt a strange satisfaction at seeing a new expression on his face.

“Of course you don’t.” He rubbed his fingers in circles. “I will send it to you. Okay?” The movements on my cheek ceased and he gave a gentle pat instead, demanding an answer.

I wanted to refuse to him, just to see his reaction and would have even done it, if I were not a slave. If!

I nodded.

“Good!” He continued looking at me with an unidentifiable expression on his face and then … he leaned forward. And I realized the intention in his eyes. In an instant my stomach dropped, chest tightened- 

He didn’t give me much time and closed the gap. And then, his lips touched mine, sending a shiver to my whole body.

He brought our body close, circling his hand behind me. My body was completely trapped in his embrace, as he pressed his lips roughly against mine, clutching me more tightly.

I couldn’t breathe, can’t pull air into my constricted lungs. I tried, I gasped- but it didn’t work. My heart pounded uncontrollably against my chest, so fiercely that it ached. I could practically hear the thudding in my ears.

And then, all of sudden he stopped, quickly pulling himself off.

I opened my eyes to realize that my body was violently shivering. I looked at Light. His face was a myriad of expressions; confusion, shock, disbelief-

‘I- I” He was still gaping at me with horror-struck eyes. “I didn’t mean to.” He said in low regretful voice. And then angered flickered in his eyes and he almost looked dangerous. But I could tell that anger was not directed at me. 

He quickly turned away and hurried out of the warehouse. I watched his retreating form in confusion, my mind still muzzy from the sensation of his kiss.

When he was out of the sight, I was back again to the world. I brought my finger to my lips, which were still tingling with the sensation. Everything was just so muddled and then eventually the fact sank in my mind.

_‘Light was attracted to me!’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if it wasn't according to your expectation. Yes, I am cruel.
> 
> But I didn't want to debase L that he will be fucked as a slave.
> 
> Don't worry, I will compensate. R&R?

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to post this on L's birthday, but I am hell lazy. So belated happy birthday L! ;)


End file.
